


An Echizen Ryoma Valentines Day

by rainbowbabble



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: M/M, POT fandom forever!, and doesn't suck, hopefully it's cute, wrote this a long time ago
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-02
Updated: 2019-01-02
Packaged: 2019-10-02 16:35:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17267585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rainbowbabble/pseuds/rainbowbabble
Summary: Super short one-shot I wrote about Ryoma and Momoshiro.





	An Echizen Ryoma Valentines Day

**Author's Note:**

> Old piece that I had published on FF, that I am moving over to here.   
> Be warned this piece is at least five years old.
> 
> -
> 
> MaleXMale relationship, don't like, don't read

Echizen Ryoma hated Valentines Day with a passion. The stupid holiday made the crazy girls even harder to deal with, not only that but he also had his boyfriend to worry about as well. For the past month all his moron of a boyfriend has been talking about was how he was going to sweep Ryoma off his feet for Valentines Day, like he was some kind of boy-crazed preteen girl.

He scowled into the dark, he was currently laying down on his bed absentmindedly petting Karupin, dreading the next day. Tomorrow it would be Valentines Day and he still hadn't thought of anything he could do for Momoshiro. He had asked him several times if there was anything he wanted, and every time Ryoma got the same cheesy response- "I just want to spend time with you, I just want that." His scowl deepened. What a stupid thing to ask for for Valentines, plus he still had no idea what Momo was going to get him. He didn't want to seem as if he didn't care about their relationship. People were always accusing Ryoma of being too indifferent, and the last thing he wanted to do was bring that indifference into his relationship too, but he just couldn't think of anything special to get Momo. For once someone being as simple as Momo was a bad thing. He could feel his eyelids become heavy and knew he was going to fall asleep soon.

He had to think of something, anything before sleep overtook him. He had been dating Momo for several months now, he supposed he could... He felt a blush creep onto his face at just the thought of doing something like _that._ No, he needed to give Momo something tangible, a normal gift he could give his boyfriend in public. He supposed flowers worked, but they were awfully girly to give as a gift. Ryoma scowled again, until he could think of something good, he'd just give Momo flowers.

At finally making a decision he let sleep take him, anything but excited for whatever Momoshiro had in store for him the next day.

...

He knew he wasn't going to like the surprise when it started at seven in the morning, this year Valentines fell on a Sunday which meant he should be able to sleep in dammit! Still he picked up his phone already knowing it was his boyfriend, and as tempted as he was to let it just go to voicemail, he knew whatever this surprise was Momo had worked on it very hard, and was extremely proud of it.

"Hello," he mumbled grumpily into the phone. He already used up all his patience at answering the phone, he didn't have any energy to feign interest as well.

"Hey Ryoma hurry up and get dressed and meet me outside your house," Ryoma inwardly groaned at this. Why couldn't he just sleep. If letting Ryoma sleep all day was Momo's gift to him then Ryoma would have loved that gift. So far that idea was leaps and bounds better than going out at seven in the morning.

"Okay, I'll be down in a few minutes," he yawned when he put down the phone, and because he was used to being late, he was able to get ready in record time. He was quickly dressed and heading downstairs completely ready in just eight and a half minutes. He suppressed another yawn as he went to pet Karupin on his way out the door.

His boyfriend had possibly the biggest smirk Ryoma had ever seen on anyone, except maybe Fuji, plastered to his face, and when he saw Ryoma the smirk only grew. Whatever this surprise was Ryoma was starting to think he wasn't going to like any of it.

"Wow you got ready fast, very fast! Excited to find out what your big surprise is are we?" The golden eyed boy didn't have the heart to say that that wasn't the reason he was already ready to his boyfriend, so he just nodded in earnest.

"Awesome! Well first we are going to that tennis store right up the way, just right up the way," Momo made sure to point too, in case for some reason Ryoma thought he was making the place's location up. He suppressed rolling his eyes- a tennis store? Why'd he have to wake up at seven to go to a tennis store? He followed his boyfriend there none the less.

..

Once they finally arrived at the tennis store the manager was just opening the doors, Momo turned to Echizen and smiled. "Isn't this nice? We have the store all to ourselves," he reached out and grabbed Ryoma's hand dragging him into the store. The young tennis prodigy looked around and found that he actually was really glad that Momo and himself were the only ones in the store- minus the Manager and workers.

"I know you hate waking up early," Momo startled Ryoma with this statement and Ryoma pried his eyes away from the aisles of tennis gear to stare at the back of his boyfriend's head. Momo not looking at his as he spoke, "but I also know that you like to keep to yourself and if you can avoid crowds of people, you will. So I thought what are too things you love- tennis and not having to deal with people," finally Momo looked at Ryoma and smiled. "So here we are! We are here! You can pick out whatever it is you want in the store and I'll buy it for you, yes I will buy it."

Ryoma was surprised, even though it was something so simple, it actually made him really happy that Momo had gone through the trouble of waking him up. "Thanks Takeshi!" Ryoma tightly embraced his boyfriend, surprised at his own actions. He knew how much thought Momo had put into this surprise.

Momoshiro rubbed the back of his head in embarrassment when Ryoma let go and looked into his eyes, "And then we'll go play tennis, and finally we will have a nice dinner. My treat!"

The golden-eyed boy continued smiling at his boyfriend until a thought struck him. He hadn't gotten Momoshiro anything. He hadn't had time to yet, and now that he knew they were spending the day together he didn't know when he'd be able to get him something, so Ryoma ran up to his boyfriend and embraced him again, this time kissing him passionately. When they pulled away Ryoma whispered in Momo's ear, "Happy Valentines Day, I love you, and I'll let you win at our tennis match."

Ryoma pulled away still smiling and when he looked back up to his boyfriend's face he knew he had gotten Momoshiro the right gift. It was the first time either of them had said "I love you" and Ryoma saw the bliss in his boyfriend's eyes. Momoshiro's face broke into a grin and he quickly embraced Ryoma with all his happiness and excitement being expressed with that one act.

"I love you too Ryoma," Ryoma smiled into the crook of Momo's neck and when Momo squeezed even tighter Ryoma couldn't help but shatter the romance to save his lungs.

"Takeshi I can't breathe."

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed!


End file.
